tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Junior (Tuvalu)
Current programming Original and acquired programming # 101 Dalamtions: The Series (2016-present) # 3rd and Bird (2016-present) # The 7D (2016-present) # Ella the Elephant (2016-present) # Babar and the Adventures of Babou (2016-present) # Chuggington (2016-present) # Bee and PuppyCat (2016-present) # Kate and Mim Mim (2016-present) # Octonauts (2016-present) # Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2016-present) # Little Einsteins (2016-present) # Handy Manny (2016-present) # Jungle Junction (2016-present) # Special Agent Oso (2016-present) # Charlie and Lola (2016-present) # Gaspard and Lisa (2016-present) # Guess How Much I Love You (2016-present) # Higglytown Heroes (2016-present) # The Hive (2016-present) # Henry Hugglenonster (2016-present) # Jake and the Neverland Pirates (2016-present) # Doc McStuffins (2016-present) # Sheriff Callie’s Wild West (2016-present) # Missoin Force One (2016-present) # Sofia the First (2016-present) # Imagination Movers (2016-present) # Johnny and the Sprites (2016-present) # Jojo’s Circus (2016-present) # Jungle Cubs (2016-present) # The Koala Brothers (2016-present) # The Little Mermaid (2016-present) # Lilo and Stitch the Series (2016-present) # PB&J Otter (2016-present) # Goldie and Bear (2016-present) # Roille Poille Oille (2016-present) # PJ Masks (2016-present) # Stanley (2016-present) # Timmy Time (2016-present) # Timon and Pumbaa (2016-present) # Tinga Tinga Tales (2016-present) # The Lion Guard (2016-present) # Elena of Avalor (2016-present) # Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017-present) # Puppy Dog Pals (2017-present) # Vampirina (2017-present) # Muppet Babies (2018-present # Fancy Nancy (2018-present) Syndicated from Disney *Disney Cartoons (1921-1961) (unrestored) (2016-present) Interstitial programming * Big Block SingSong * The Bite-Sized Adventures of Sam Sandwich * Can You Teach My Alligator Manners? * Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales * Choo Choo Soul * Chuggington: Badge Quest * Dan Zanes House Party * Dance-A-Lot Robot * Disney Tsum Tsum * DJ Melodies * DJ Tales * Doc Files * Fuzzy Tales * Go Baby! * Handy Manny's School for Tools * Happy Monster Band * It’s UnBungalievable (January 9, 2016 – present) * Jake's Never Land Pirate School * Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol * Mama Hook Knows Best! * Mickey Mousekersize * Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Minnie Mouse's Bow-Toons * Muppet Moments * Nina Needs to Go! * Picture This * ''Playing With Skully * A Poem Is... * Quiet Is... * Rhythm & Rhymes * Small Potatoes * Special Agent Oso: Three Healthy Steps * Tales of Friendship with Winnie the Pooh * Tasty Time with ZeFronk * That's Fresh * Toy Story Toons * Where Is Warehouse Mouse? * Whisker Haven Tales With the Palace Pets Movies # 101 Dalmations 2: Patch’s London Adventure # 102 Dalmations # A Bugs Life # A Goofy Movie # An Extremely Goofy Movie # Aladdin # Aladdin and the King of Theives # Alice in Wonderland (1951) # Alice in Wonderland (2010) # The Aristocats # Atlantis: The Lost Empire # Atlantis: Milo’s Return # Bambi II # Beauty and the Beast (1991) # Beauty and the Beast (2017) # Beauty and the Beast 2 # Beauty and the Beast 3 # Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 # Big Hero 6 (2014) # The Black Cauldron # Bolt # The Brave Little Toaster # The Brave Little Toaster 2 # The Brave Little Toaster 3 # Brave (2012) # Brother Bear # Brother Bear 2 # Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins # Cars (2006) # Cars 2 # Cars 3 # Chicken Little # Cinderella (1950) # Cinderella 2 # Cinderella 3 # Cinderella (2015) # Coco (2017) # Dinosaur # Doug’s 1st Movie # Dumbo # The Emperor’s New Groove # Finding Nemo # Finding Dory # The Fox and the Hound # The Fox and the Hound 2 # Frankenweenie (1984) # Frozen # Fun and Fancy Free # The Good Dinosaur (2015) # The Great Mouse Detective # Hercules # Disney’s Home on the Range (2004) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame # The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 # Herbie: Fully Loaded # The Incredibles # Inspector Gadget # Inside Out (2015) # James and the Giant Peach # The Jungle Book (1967) # The Jungle Book (2016) # The Jungle Book 2 # Kronk’s New Groove # Lady and the Tramp 2 # Lilo and Stitch # Lilo and Stitch 2 # Leroy and Stitch # The Lion King # The Lion King 2 # The Lion King 3 # The Little Mermaid 2 # Malefincent (2014) # Max Keeble’s Big Move # Mickey and the Beanstalk # Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers # Mickey's Christmas Carol # Mickey's House of Villains # Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse # Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas # Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas # Minutemen # Moana # Monsters, Inc. # Monsters University # Mulan # Mulan II # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh # The Muppets (2011) # Muppets Most Wanted # Oliver & Company # Planes # Planes: Fire And Rescue # Piglet’s Big Movie # Pocahontas # Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World # Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin # Pooh’s Heffalump Movie # Pooh’s Heffalump Halloween Movie # The Prince and the Pauper # The Princess and the Frog # The Proud Family Movie # Recess: School's Out # Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Stree) # The Rescuers # The Rescuers Down Under # The Return of Jafar # Return to Never Land # Robin Hood # Schoolhouse Rock! # Sky High # Snow Dogs # Stitch! The Movie # The Sword in the Stone # Tangled # Tarzan # Tarzan II # Teacher's Pet: The Movie # The Tigger Movie # Toy Story # Toy Story 2 # Toy Story 3 # The Ultimate Christmas Present # Up, Up, and Away # Valiant # Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior # The Wild # Winnie the Pooh (2011 film) # Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year # Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo # Wreck it Ralph (2012) # Zootopia (2016) Scheulde {| class="wikitable" style="text-align:center; width:99%; font-size:79%" |- ! Day ! style="width:7.33%;" | Monday ! style="width:7.33%;" | Tuesday ! style="width:7.33%;" | Wednesday ! style="width:7.33%;" | Thursday ! style="width:7.33%;" | Friday ! style="width:7.33%;" | Saturday ! style="width:7.33%;" | Sunday |- ! 12:00am | colspan="7" style="background:lightgrey;" | |- ! 12:30am | colspan="7" style="background:lightgrey;" | |- ! 1:00am | colspan="7" style="background:lightgrey;" | |- ! 1:30am | colspan="7" style="background:lightgrey;" | |- ! 2:00am | colspan="7" style="background:lightgrey;" | |- ! 2:30am | colspan="7" style="background:lightgrey;" | |- ! 3:00am | colspan="7" style="background:lightgrey;" | |- ! 3:30am | colspan="7" style="background:lightgrey;" | |- ! 4:00am | colspan="7" style="background:lightgrey;" | |- ! 4:30am | colspan="7" style="background:lightgrey;" | |- ! 5:00am | colspan="7" style="background:lightgrey;" | |- ! 5:30am | colspan="7" style="background:lightgrey;" | |- ! 6:00am | colspan="7" style="background:lightgrey;" | |- ! 6:30am | colspan="7" style="background:lightgrey;" | |- ! 7:00am | colspan="7" | Chuggington |- ! 7:30am | colspan="7" | Henry Hugglemunster |- ! 8:00am | colspan="7" | Higglytown Heroes |- ! 8:30am | colspan="7" | Special Agent Oso |- ! 9:00am | colspan="7" | Handy Manny |- ! 9:30am | colspan="7" | PJ Masks |- ! 10:00am | colspan="7" | The 7D |- ! 10:30am | colspan="7" | Mickey Mouse Clubhouse |- ! 11:00am | colspan="7" | Jungle Junction |- ! 11:30am | colspan="7" | Sheriff Callie’s Wild West |- ! 12:00pm | colspan="7" | Mission Force One |- ! 12:30pm | colspan="7" | Jungle Cubs |- ! 1:00pm | colspan="7" | The Koala Brothers |- ! 1:30pm | colspan="7" | The Little Mermaid |- ! 2:00pm | colspan="7" | Lilo and Stitch the Series |- ! 2:30pm | colspan="7" | PB&J Otter |- ! 3:00pm | colspan="7" | Goldie and Bear |- ! 3:30pm | colspan="7" | Jake and the Neverland Pirates |- ! 4:00pm | colspan="7" | 101 Dalmations: The Series |- ! 4:30pm | colspan="7" | Kate and Mim Mim |- ! 5:00pm | colspan="7" | Little Einsteins |- ! 5:30pm | colspan="7" | Octonauts |- ! 6:00pm | colspan="5" | Disney Cartoons (1921-1961) | rowspan="10" | Movie | rowspan="10" | Movie |- ! 6:08pm | colspan="5" | Disney Cartoons (1921-1961) |- ! 6:15pm | colspan="5" | Disney Cartoons (1921-1961) |- ! 6:22pm | colspan="5" | Disney Cartoons (1921-1961) |- ! 6:30pm-6:55pm | colspan="5" | Disney Cartoons (1921-1961) |- ! 6:55pm-7:20pm | colspan="5" | Disney Cartoons (1921-1961) |- ! 7:30pm | colspan="5" style="background:lightgrey;" | |- ! 7:45pm | colspan="5" style="background:lightgrey;" | |- ! 8:00pm | colspan="7" style="background:lightgrey;" | |- ! 8:30pm | colspan="7" style="background:lightgrey;" | |- ! 9:00pm | colspan="7" style="background:lightgrey;" | |- ! 9:30pm | colspan="7" style="background:lightgrey;" | |- ! 10:00pm | colspan="7" style="background:lightgrey;" | |- ! 10:30pm | colspan="7" style="background:lightgrey;" | |- ! 11:00pm | colspan="7" style="background:lightgrey;" | |- ! 11:30pm | colspan="7" style="background:lightgrey;" |